Mighty's Story
Previous Story: Announcing the Arrival of, Azura! ''' '''I do not own Paw Patrol, as it's owned by nickolodeon and Spin Master. I only own my OCs. 'Summary' One day, a few weeks just before Valentines Day, Chase was informed that was his mother's favorite holiday. Wanting to know more about his mom, and his dad currently leaving for the day, he decides to ask Mighty about her. Mighty, hesitant at first, refuses, but after some convincing from Chase and Marshall, he caves in and tells his story, while also talking about his mom, dad, grandparents, and a younger Chase. 'Characters' Mighty Chase Marshall Ryder Günther Chase and Mighty's Mom. (Haven't made a name for her yet.) Chase and Mighty's Grandma Chase and Mighty's Grandfather Sonic (Fursona) Rocky Rubble Skye Miles Robby 'Story' On one cold, winter day in Adventure Bay, Chase sat with his father in the Lookout. They were talking about the events of today, while Ryder was feeding Rubble, Rocky, Miles, and Marshall beside them. "Do you really have to go today? *Cough*" Chase barked. Chase was not feeling too well today. He caught a cold at school one day, due to the cold weather. Going back and forth from cold to warm and warm to cold places frequently can really mess with your allergies to the point it makes you sick. "Sorry Chase, but I got a job offer and I was really wanting to go and apply for it, to help Ryder out around here." Günther sighed, patting Chase on the head. "I would feel better if you were here... " Chase chuckled as he then coughed again. He was staying home from school for a few days to get better. "Don't worry, I won't be gone long. If you need anything, you still have your friends and Mighty to look after you." Günther assured Chase with a wink, as he wagged his tail. "We'll be ready to leave in a minute Günther," Ryder said, leaving towards the basement. "I'll be there in a second." The older German Shepherd stated, looking back down at his little pup. "You know, Valentines is coming up. Did you know that was your mother's favorite holiday?" "R-Really?" Chase asked as he wiped his nose with his paw. "Yep. She was obsessed with it. It drew me crazy how far she went to enjoy it, but now that I look back at it... I miss all of it." He sighed, looking down at his paws. Chase tapped his dad's paws looking up at him. "W-We can share valentines together. Maybe even *cough* celebrate it as mom did. It'll be like she's still with us." *Cough Cough* Chase said to his father, as the older German Shepherd returned his gaze into Chase's eyes. "Yeah, I guess we can try that, huh?" He asked and Chase nodded with a smile and wagging tail. "Time to go Günther!" Ryder called from the basement. "Sorry, got to go. Be sure to rest today. No, playing outside in this cold." Günther stated, slipping a snot hat on his head with his paws. Chase nodded. "Be careful daddy," Chase said as Günther winked at his son in reply. "Always." He then padded toward the doorway that led down into the basement, leaving Chase in the Lookout by himself with the other pups. Chase sighed, sad that his father had left. He has enjoyed having him around, and when he's not, it just doesn't feel right. Chase suddenly felt a light tap on his back and he glanced beside himself, to see Marshall's tail thumping his back lightly as he ate. "Could you watch where you put that thing?" Chase chuckled, with another cough right after. Marshall stopped eating and looked back at Chase with a chuckle as well. "Sorry, buddy. I just love this chicken-flavored kibble. It's also nice and warm, which is good for the belly in warm weather." Marshall said eating another mouthful as his tail thumped against Chase's back again. Chase rolled his eyes with a smile and proceeded to sit beside Marshall. "You know, what dad said got me *cough* thinking," Chase stated. He thankfully covered his muzzle with his paw before he coughed. He had been doing that each time, but I, the author forgot to mention it. Hm, go figure. "Stop breaking the fourth wall me," Sonic spoke up. He was on the beanbags a bit further away from Marshall and Chase. Oops, sorry. Anyways, back to Chase and Marshall. "What?" Marshall asked, licking his paws and muzzle to clean himself after eating. "I don't know all that much about my mommy. *Cough* I wish I asked him." Chase admitted, looking down sadly. "Well, Mighty's older than you, so maybe he might know more about her?" Marshall suggested with a smile. Chase looked over at Marshall in thought. "You know, you're right. I should ask *cough cough... cough cough* him." Chase finished, after catching breath from the coughs. "Talking less would result in fewer coughs you know." Marshall pointed out in a joking tone. "I know," Chase said, rolling his eyes with a chuckle, which resulted in another cough. "Colds suck... " "I think I saw Mighty upstairs at the observation area," Marshall said as Chase nodded. "Thanks, I'll go talk to him," Chase replied, scampering off to the elevator. He rode the elevator upstairs and then spotted Mighty outside on the balcony, looking down at the Lookout's lawn. He had a red and blue scarf and snow hat one. Chase stopped just at the doorway of the balcony, so that way he doesn't step outside. "Mighty, may I *Cough Cough* ask you something?" Chase asked. Mighty glanced back at Chase and smiled walking back into the warm Lookout. "Sure Chase. What's up?" Mighty asked. Mighty sat down in front of Chase, as Chase did the same. "I was wondering what mom was like," Chase admitted. Mighty suddenly frowned and looked down at his paws. "Oh... " He sighed. "What's wrong?" Chase asked, before coughing a little. Mighty shook his head and returned his gaze back to Chase. "Wh-What do you want to know?" "I just want to know more about her. I don't remember her, but you do." Chase answered, wagging his tail hopefully. He then coughed some more, only to shake his head in response to it. "Can't you ask, dad?" Mighty asked, tilting his head curiously. "He's away for the day, remember?" Chase asked. "Right... " Mighty sighed. "And, I kinda want to know now, if that's okay," Chase said, ducking his head, hoping to not sound like he was demanding. Mighty simply sighed and shook his head. "O-Okay. I guess I could tell you as much as I can. Momma would want me to do that." He chuckled with a grin. Chase barked excitedly in response... and then coughed again. "Okay then... where do I start? I'm not much of a storyteller." Mighty explained, looking up at the ceiling in thought, with his front legs crossed. "How about you describe Mom?" Chase asked. Mighty nodded. "Okay, yeah, I'll start with that," Mighty said closing his eyes as he drifted his thoughts back to a few years ago before Chase was born. Flashback It was a warm spring day in a random city... and Mighty was on his way home from pup-school. "I hate pup-school... everyone's always so rude and mean." Mighty sighed. He looked about as young, if not, younger than Chase is in the present. He was even smaller than he is now, oddly enough. "Well, well, what do we have here?" A menacing male voice spoke. Mighty froze and turned around to see an adult dog and human standing before him. "If it ain't a lost little pup. What should we do with him, boss?" The bigger dog said to his master. "I think holding him for ransom would do us some good." The man said, bending down to reach for Mighty's scruff as he froze in place. "M-M-M-Mommy!" Mighty cried as tears began to form in his eyes. "*HOWL!* Mighty opened his eyes wide in surprise. "M-Mommy?" He asked in disbelief and with a sudden flash, both the man and dog were knocked flat on the ground with an adult female German Shepherd standing before them. "You dare try to land a hand and paw on my pup!?" She asked, growling at them both. "O-Oh it's you! W-We didn't know it was your pup!" The man exclaimed. The dog whimpered and nodded in agreement. "W-We'll just uh, go and uh- " The two froze in place as Mighty's apparent mother marched up to them both. The ground seemed to shake beneath her paws with each step and it looked like her fur was on fire with rage. "I think I'm craving pancakes for breakfast. Let's start to the baking!" She howled, jumping at the dog and man. "AAAGHHH!!!!" Was their last words, before a... one-sided fight happened in the street. *Smack! Bam! Smash! Blam! Crush!* ' Now, lying before the mother shepherd laid a bruised human and dog, probably unconscious. "Now then, let's go home little Mighty Bite. I have a nice snack waiting for you." She said, leading Mighty home while humming a little song. Mighty stared at his mother in complete awe, wagging his tail happily. 'Flashback "Whoah! Mom did that!?" Chase asked in shock, his tail held upright. "Y-Yeah, she was very strong, brave, and was a bit of a hothead now that I think about it." Mighty replied wagging his tail. "What else can you tell me?" Chase asked. Mighty looked up at the sky in thought. "L-Let's see..." Flashback "I'm home!" An adult dog's voice echoed throughout the brick apartment. Mighty's mother was watching TV with a young Mighty, as she turned back to look at Günther entering the house through a doggie door. He was wearing a camera around his neck. The strap was made of hick, black cloth and the camera was a typical digital camera. "Welcome home!" The female shepherd said, rushing over to Günther and hugging him, before licking his muzzle. (A dog kiss, essentially.) Mighty jumped up onto his paws and rushed over to Günther. "Daddy!" Mighty barked as he bounced in front of his tall father, wagging his tail. Did you take the picture!? Did you take the picture!?" Mighty asked as his dad chuckled in response. "Yes, warte einen Moment, Mighty. I need to upload it to my laptop, first." Günther chuckled, heading into the beside him and his wife's doggy bed. Next to it was a laptop, which he opened gently with his claw and turned it on. He connected his camera to the computer and tapped the mouse a few times. After a few seconds, a picture showed up. "There you go, kiddo." Günther said, pointing at the screen with his paw. Mighty rushed up and wagged his tail as he stared at the screen. "Wow! The river is so pretty! Look, fish are jumping out of the water there!" Mighty yipped excitedly. Günther was a Professional Photographer, who took pictures for money. He had to travel a bit to get some photos, but no dog could ever take a better picture better than Günther can. He would often take a picture to bring back home and share it with Mighty and his wife. "*Giggle* You know how much I love our town's river, don't you?" Mighty's mother asked. Günther chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with his paw. "Obviously. You had us go there all the time after our dates." Mighty's mother smiled back at him and then pointed at Mighty. "Please?" She asked. Günther rolled his eyes and grinned, looking down at Mighty, before returning his gaze to his wife. "Go ahead... " "Mighty, I and your father have something to tell you." Mighty's mother explained. Mighty looked away from the laptop and up at his mother. "What is it?" Mighty asked. His mother bent down and placed her paw on his shoulder. "Mighty, I'm pregnant. You're going to have a new little brother." Mighty's mother explained. Mighty's eyes widened. "A little brother?" He asked. "Will he be nice?" "I don't know, but I'm sure he will," Günther assured Mighty. "As long as I, your mother, and you help to teach him right from wrong and how to be kind, I'm sure he will be a kind brother just like you want. But you need to be kind back to him." Günther explained to Mighty. "Y-Yes, sir," Mighty said. "I want him to be kind, so I'll make sure to be kind back to him and be the kindest big brother ever!" Mighty exclaimed excitedly, wagging his tail. Güther and his wife chuckled and patted Mighty on his head. "I surely don't doubt that," Günther said with a big smile and him and his wife's face. to the Present "Warte einen Moment? I heard dad say that before." Chase admitted. "It's German for, 'wait a moment'." Mighty explained. "Dad would occasionally throw in some German words to teach me them while growing up. I'm not fluent in the language, but I know some words and phrases that help in conversations." Mighty admitted. "Could you and dad teach me some one day? It'd be neat to learn more about my breed's original speaking language." Chase stated. "Sure, that'd be nice." Mighty agreed. "Anyways, so that day, mom was told you she was pregnant with me?" Chase asked with a cough as Mighty nodded. "Yep, and I remember being super excited, confused, scared, and hungry all at the same time." Mighty chuckled., wagging his tail and smiled. in the Lookout Lobby Sonic was sitting on one of the beanbags, watching a show with Rubble and Rocky. "Those laser swords look pretty handy," Rocky commented. "Yeah, and I like these flying space ships!" Rubble agreed. "It looks familiar... " Sonic stated, arching an eyebrow. "Have you seen this movie before?" Rocky asked, glancing over at Sonic. "Not sure," Sonic replied, shaking his head. "What's the name of it?" Sonic asked. Rubble said the name, with Sonic repeating it to himself a few times. Suddenly, he placed his paw on his forehead and groaned in pain. "Ow... " "What's wrong?" Rubble asked. "A headache... " Sonic sighed, his tail thrashing around irritably. "Marshall!" Rocky howled and Marshall scampered up from across the room, slipping on the floor a little bit. "Wh-What is it?" Marshall asked. "Sonic's got a headache," Rocky explained. "Let me have a look," Marshall said, examing Sonic carefully. return to Chase and Mighty. "Can you tell me about one Valentine's Day you had together?" Chase asked, doing a small cough. "Hm... " Mighty hummed as he rolled his eyes to look up the ceiling, while he thought. He then returned his gaze back to Chase with a smile. "Actually, yeah. She was still pregnant with you on this one." Mighty stated, thinking back to that day. time again! Mighty was standing on Günther's head and back, as he carefully hung a pink steamer on a wall. "Be careful not to drop it." Günther cautioned. Mighty's jaw let go of the streamer and it fell onto one of the nails in the wall perfectly, holding it up. "I did it!" Mighty cheered, wagging his tail. "Nice job." Günther praised, letting Mighty slide down his back and onto the floor. Mighty's mother then walked around the corner, looking at all the decorations. "Isn't this a bit much for Valentine's Day?" He asked his wife with a chuckle. "Maybe to you, but I love it!" She exclaimed. "So much love, thought, care, and my favorite colors all in one holiday!" The dog stated, wagging her tail happily. Günther only rolled his eyes and laughed. "Hey, mommy! Are we gonna make those valentine cupcakes!?" Mighty asked, wagging his tail still. "Of course. Meet me in the kitchen area." She said, making Mighty bounce up in excitement. "Yeah!" He yipped happily, dashing off to the kitchen area. "Make sure he doesn't burn himself," Günther warned, looking over at his wife worriedly. "I'm not gonna let him near the oven, so no burns." She said with a smile, walking into the kitchen area, where a happy Mighty awaited. Günther looked on at the two of them with a smile. "Won't be long now. Soon we'll have two little pups driving us crazy." The German Shepherd chuckled o himself. "Ich kann es kaum erwarten." (I can't wait.) Günther said, wagging his tail. ends "You sounded a lot more energetic and lively back then," Chase commented, sniffing a little. His nose was bothering him. "I guess I was... " Mighty replied, thinking back to it all, wagging his tail. "Guess it's because I was a little pup... " "So... what happened? What made you change... and what happened to mom?" Chase asked, coughing again. Mighty's smile faded and he frowned, looking down at his paws. His tail stopped wagging as it flopped on the floor. "Where we used to live... the people and dogs there were... evil." Mighty replied. one more time. This time, from Mighty's P.O.V. A group of men and dogs broke into our apartment, wanting revenge on mom for how much she humiliated them. She fought them off as usual, but... they hurt with poison... Despite that, she did everything she could to defend me, as they were also gonna kidnap me. Once she chased them off, she collapsed in front of me. I believe I was very scared... rightfully so. Dad came home a few minutes later and he instantly rushed her to the hospital. We waited and hoped for her to be alright, but... they couldn't save her. I-I lost my mom that day... I miss her... ends Mighty sat in front of Chase crying quietly to himself. He wiped his eyes and shook his head. "S-Sounds like you've faced a lot... your whole life. You're... way stronger than anyone I know Mighty. Chase said, making Mighty glance down at his brother, with Chase giving a brief and bright smile at him. He seemed to be trying to make his brother feel better, which worked as Mighty did a small smile back at Chase. "Th-Thanks Chase." "So, what happened to me?" Chase wondered. "Oh, right. When they realized they couldn't save mom, they tried to save you instead and they did. They brought you to me and dad and we began our way home. "How'd I get separated from you both?" Chase asked once Mighty seemed to be looking down in thought. The older shepherd looked down at Chase and frowned again. "I don't know one hundred percent what happened to you, but supposedly, those guys managed to take you and sent you away. It was an evil place. Dad had us move out as fast as he could so he wouldn't lose me." Mighty explained. "I somehow ended up in Adventure Bay then." Chase thought to himself. "You naturally figured out how to survive on your own I guess, hence why you seem smarter than the average pup your age." Mighty concluded. Chase coughed a bit and then nodded in agreement. "That does make sense." "Dad continued to do his job to earn money, and I stayed with Grandma and Grandpa while he was away," Mighty said, looking back down in thought. "What's wrong?" Chase asked. "I wish I could've saved her... then she would be here... with you... and me." Mighty sighed. Chase looked down and sighed. "Well, thanks for telling me about her." Chase thanked, twitching tail a bit. Mighty didn't make a sound or look at Chase. "are you gonna be alright, big bro?" Chase asked, titling his head with a cough. Mighty seemed to snap out of it and looked down at Chase and nodded. "Y-Yeah, I'll be okay. I was just thinking about something... something I need to do." "What's that?" Chase asked. "I had been thinking about it for a while... and thinking about it now... I couldn't save Mom... but I could save others." Mighty said, rising to his paws. "What do you mean by that?" Chase asked, tilting his head again. "I need to find Marshall," Mighty said, heading to the elevator. "Hey! Wait for me!" Chase exclaimed, following his brother. They rode the elevator downstairs and upon entering the lobby, they saw Marshall beside Sonic, Rubble, Rocky, Robby, and Miles. "You're sure that you're okay?" Rocky asked. "Yeah, the headache's gone now... " Sonic replied. "I was just remembering something, that's all\," Sonic assured Rocky. His tail thumped against the beanbag, showing some sign of happiness. "M-Marshall? May I ask you something?" Mighty asked, getting the whole room's attention. "Hey Mighty, what's up?" Marshall asked. Chase looked up at Mighty curiously. "Yeah... what's going on?" Mighty gulped nervously and walked over to Marshall and at him nervously. "May I... may I become.... your uh... student... or trainee?" Mighty asked, looking away from Marshall nervously. "You want to be a fire pup?" Marshall asked. "N-No... I... I want yo be an EMT... " Mighty admitted. "I want to help people... save lives... and I want to make sure the same thing won't happen again... " Mighty said, fighting hard to return his gaze back to Marshall. The dalmatian smiled and barked happily while wagging his tail. "Really?! Truly!? You want to be my trainee!? Awesome!" "Is that a yes?" Rubble asked. Marshall nodded and grinned a wide grin. "Of course! I'll have to ask Ryder, but I'm sure he'll say yes! I'd love to teach you all I know! I always wanted to be a teacher... not a school teacher, but a teacher!" Marshall yipped happily, wagging his tail even faster. "Y-Yes! Thank you, Marshall... " "My pleasure." "I-I'm happy for you M-Marshall." Miles said, peaking at his younger brother through his beanie cap. "This is neat, but does anyone want to play ball?! I'm bored!" Robby boasted, wagging his tail. "I'll play with you." Rubble said. "The movie is over anyway." "Me too." Rocky agreed. "I'll stay and watch TV," Sonic stated. "Come on Mighty, let me go ahead and show you some things about being an EMT!" Marshall barked grabbing one of Mighty's paws with his legs and pulled him outside. "H-Hey, slow down!" Mighty yapped nervously. "You're hurting me." "Oops, sorry," Marshall said, earning a laugh from Chase, as he coughed a bit. "*Yawn* " I feel kinda tired... " Chase said, with Skye walking up and sitting on the beanbag beside Sonic's beanbag. "You can come sleep over here, Chase." Skye offered, tapping on the bean bag space between her and Sonic. "Thanks, Skye. " Chase thanked, sitting laying between her and Sonic. He was kinda laying on edge of both beanbags, but they were so soft and puffy, it didn't matter. Chase closed his eyes and sighed as he drifted off to sleep. "Thanks, Mighty... " that night... The pups had all gone to bed, and Chase decided to sleep n the Lookout still. Sonic stayed with him to keep him company. As the two slept, Chase groaned, as a dream entered his mind... "Look at all these recyclables!" Came Rocky's voice. "Wow, the biggest... juiciest... bone I've ever seen!" Rubble's voice declared happily. "I have a trainee! I can't believe it!" Marshall's voice echoed. Chase groaned and rolled over. "Everest and I are going on a girl's day to the store!" Skye's echoed. "Play, bounce, sing, dance, happy!" Robby's voice whispered... or more like, yelled! "I wonder how Azuwa's doing... " Zuma's voice rang out. Chase tossed and turned some more, started to growl in irritation. "Y-You like what I wrote M-Marshall? I-I'm so happy!" Miles' voice exclaimed. Chase suddenly shot awake. "GAH!!!!" He shouted. "Shut up!!!!" He howled with his eyes closed. he froze and looked around. Nothing but an empty Lookout, minus him and Sonic of course. Sonic wined and opened his eyes. He looked troubled, as he spotted Chase. Sitting up like Chase was, he tilted his head. "Ch-CHase? What's wrong?" "I-I don't know... I just... heard many voices in my dream. It hurt... " Chase said, holding his head with his paw. "A nightmare?" Sonic asked. "I think I might've just had one... " "What was it about?" Chase asked, looking over at the Jack Russell. "I... saw my family... I was chasing after them and no matter how far I ran to try and get to them... I always tripped on these clumsy dog paws... " Sonic said, holding up one of his own paws. "They were always out of my reach. They'll be that way... forever... " Sonic said, seeming to echo what he thought his dream meant. Chase frowned and placed his paw on Sonic's back. "You'll find a way home day Sonic. We'll get you home, I promise." Chase assured him. Sonic looked over at Chase's determined eyes and nodded. "I hope you can, but... *Sigh*" Sonic sighed and Chase smiled. "We'll take care of you until then. Now, let's uh... get to sleep." Chase said, with Sonic nodding. They two curled up and laid back down on their beanbags. Chase fell asleep shortly, but Sonic could only look at his paws and fur. "Why me?" THE END Next Story: Miles and Sonic: Two of a kind {This story belongs to User:Sonicthefox19.} Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Sonic the fox pages Category:Stories by Sonic The Fox Category:Stories by Sonic the fox Category:Christian references Category:Episodes Focusing on Chase Category:Backstory Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes